Fifty Shades Of Green
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Fifty Shades AU Loki/Jane erotica fanfiction. Jane Foster is a journalist for a newspaper, interviewing the dark, sexy billionaire, Loki Laufeyson. When he meets her, he won't stop until she's his, and when he wants something, he always gets it. And Jane is more than fine with this. *Contains explicit smut!*
1. Chapter 1

**~I realize that Fifty Shades is a very controversial book/upcoming movie, so if you are offended by the subject matter or plot, or simply don't like it, please do not read this, as I do not wish to cause any negative drama. If you do decide to read, you can also check out the actual trailer I made for this fic on my youtube channel, _Corinne Reid_. Happy reading, Lokane shippers! :) **

Jane Foster opened one eye as her alarm started going off. She stretched and shut it off, remembering what today was. She pulled back her baby pink sheets, and drifted tiredly over to the bathroom, where she promptly turned the water on. She slipped out of her little nighty, and stepped in, closing her eyes again as the hot water cascaded down over her body.

When she had gotten out, dried her hair, and was remotely awake, she checked over her notes. She had gathered information on Mr. Laufeyson, the owner of Laufeyson co., the most successful business in Manhattan. She had been thrilled to get this interview assignment, but despite her excitement, she was naturally nervous. Mr. Laufeyson had an interesting reputation...

She had gathered information on him prior to their scheduled meeting, as she knew she should know as much as possible about the face of this company. She didn't want to waste his time- or give off the idea that she was in any way unprofessional.

She did the last button of her white blouse up. Then undid it. Then did it up again. Which way looked the best? She finally decided to do it up all the way, to air on the side of caution. She wanted to avoid showing any unnessecary skin, her mind constantly flitting back to what everyone said about him. She had no clue what he looked like, but if he was as much of a flirt as people rumoured, he was sure to be some gross try-hard.

Lastly, she dragged a brush through her fine light brown hair, and did it up in a quick and easy ponytail, a couple of loose strands falling around her face. She checked her reflection one last time, and smoothed out her blue pencil skirt.

"Taxi!" she shouted, and one, miraculously, pulled over for her. Maybe it was a sign of good luck- that her interview would go well. Jane told the driver the address of Laufeyson co., the main building where is office was.

"Job interview?" the driver asked, and Jane noted that he gave her a once over as he did, as if silently judging if she looked the part. Jane crossed her legs. "Uh, no. Just a regular old column for the Times." The driver nodded.

After about a 10 minute ride through the city, they arrived. They had obviously caught a lucky break in morning work rush traffic, which was another good sign that made Jane feel somewhat empowered. She got out, and stared at the huge silver letters that stood tall above the big double doors of the skyscraper.

_Laufeyson co._

Jane walked in, going up to the front desk. "Hi," she said, a little shyly, "Could you please tell me where to find Mr. Laufeyson's office?" The woman at the desk looked up, a little bit surprised, but she smiled nonetheless. "Floor 27, ask Marina for assistance, dear."

Jane nodded, and smiled a thanks, going over to the elevator. She got in, and after a minute of endless ascent, it dinged at 27. She stepped out, taking a deep breath as she walked over to the desk, with a busy looking young woman wearing her platinum blonde hair in a tight bun.

"Hey," Jane said, "Excuse me... Marina?" she asked, and Marina, the secretary, looked up at her as if she had just interrupted the most important thing ever. Jane hesitated. "Um, this is Mr. Laufeyson's floor, right?"

Marina's face suddenly changed, and she pasted on the fakest, most plastic smile ever. "Yes, it is. Please have a seat, make yourself comfortable, and Mr. Laufeyson will be with you in a moment for your appointment, Miss..." she checked her book, "Foster." Jane smiled. "Thanks."

She sat down, and looked at all the magazines laid out for waiting. Business Endeavours, Men's Guide To Success, How To Be A Leader... Jane's mind wandered as she flipped to the first page of the Men's Guide to Success, eyes drifting momentarily over a column about confidence. She wondered- would he be short? Overweight, maybe? That's how she pictured these C.E.O. hotshots, anyway.

Her imagination's rampage was interrupted as the secretary came out, followed by a man that must have been talking about business prospects in there.

"Mr. Laufeyson will see you now."

Jane followed her, and walked into the room. It was utterly huge, with floor to ceiling windows, everything neat and in place. The desk was shiny and spotless, made of glass, and most of the decor was black, white, or green.

And then, there he was.

Jane's breath caught as she saw him standing by the window, his hands in his pockets with his back turned. His black hair was slicked back and curled around his broad shoulders, his well-tailored suit hugging his long legs perfectly.

God, was he tall. _Like intimidatingly so,_ Jane observed.

He suddenly turned, and his piercing blue eyes immediately met Jane's in a dark gaze. He strode forward slowly, and they shook hands, his grip firm but interestingly lenient. Jane looked up at him, and as their hands touched, she could smell his musky cologne... it was hypnotic.

"Please, take a seat," he said after a second, and gestured to a comfortable looking chair in front of his desk. Jane was enthralled in his deep, British accent. "Thanks," she murmured.

He sat against the edge of his desk, pattering one long finger on it. "What is it I can answer for you, Miss Foster?" he asked, dragging the side of his index finger thoughtfully across his bottom lip. "Um, to start off, Mr. Laufeyson-" "Please... Loki." Jane swallowed, aware of his intense eyes staring at her, searching her face.

"Okay, uh, Loki. To what do you owe your success?" She looked up shyly after she asked. He got up, taking a step closer. Jane shivered, feeling nothing short of intimidated by his superior presence, smelling that toxically addictive cologne of his. She snapped her mind back just as he was starting to answer.

"Well, I've always been good with people. I have a natural instinct for understanding what makes people... tick." Jane wrote a couple of notes down on her pad, and felt her breath become a little uneven at his words.

"For instance," he continued, "Marina, my secretary, is an extremely pushy, judgmental person. It's easy to read that simply by her body language. Though you, Miss Foster... are not so easily read." Jane looked up at him as he circled around her. "And that... is what draws me to a person..."

Jane exhaled, and looked back to her notes. Loki went on. "I'm a born leader," he drawled, and Jane hummed. "So, you like control?" "I exercise control in all areas." "That must get pretty boring," she said, out of impulse, then quickly shut her mouth as she realized that she said it out loud. Loki looked at her thoughtfully.

"Oh god, I'm sorry... uh... uh... do you have any interests outside of your work?" Loki came over, and sat down beside Jane. "What about you? I want to know more about _you_." Jane looked surprised, and shifted in her seat. "There's... there's really not much to know about me... I mean, look at me," she giggled, and looked down, fiddling with her nails. Loki's lips parted a little. "I am..." he whispered, and Jane looked up, trapped in the heat of his gaze.

"Uh... what would be your ideal move in the next stock market exchange due to the recent drop in retail?" she quickly asked, averting eye contact. Loki got back up, and answered the rest of her questions, the whole time watching her every move, and Jane knew it, though she chose not to pay attention.

At the end of the interview, she had a book full of notes, and she stood up. "Thank you for your time, Loki," she said, and he nodded, putting his hands back in his pockets. "And thank you, Miss Foster." She smiled slightly. "Jane," she said, and Loki let out a deep chuckle, setting Jane's insides on fire. "Thank you... Jane."

Loki watched her leave, and smiled as he adjusted his cuff, never breaking his calm, cool persona.

Outside, Jane exited the building, feeling rain begin to fall around her. She stopped in her tracks, looking up to the sky. Her lips parted a little as she thought of his voice, what it did to her. The cool droplets of water fell against her face, and she felt so alive. She wanted more of him...

Loki went back over to his desk, and began to arrange a pile of papers from the previous meeting he had, when Marina came in.

"Mr. Laufeyson, sir?" "Yes?" "Miss Foster left her cell phone in the waiting room on the table." Loki grinned, his fingertips coming together in an arch. "Splendid. Enter my phone number into her contacts." Marina did a double take, and Loki sucked in his cheekbones. "In case she needs a follow up, now you are to do as I say, am I understood?"

The secretary nodded quickly, and left.

Jane arrived back home, and went through her purse. "Shit," she muttered, "I forgot my phone..." She bit her lip as she thought of going back. It worried her just how much she wanted to see him again, to even be able to look at him again. He was everything she imagined he wasn't.

"I'll go back tomorrow, she decided, and got changed into something a little more comfortable.

A bit later, she heard a ring at her apartment number, and answered. "Heyyy, girl!" It was Darcy, her friend. Jane laughed. "Hey." She buzzed her friend in, and Darcy came up. "So? What was he like?" she asked, and Jane looked down bashfully.

"Really! That sexy, huh?" Jane laughed again, and they sat down. "He was polite... intense, smart... really intimidating." Darcy nodded. "Not bad so far... eyes?" "Oh god, blue as the sea." Darcy clucked her tongue. "Sounds like a perfect guy to me."

Jane looked out the window over the cityscape thoughtfully. "Yeah... I guess he does."

She went to bed that night thinking of Loki. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his staring back at her. A cold shower. That was what she needed. She got up, and ran the shower again, determined to cool herself down. But she could still hear his voice, speaking in that low drawl.

She sighed, and got out, seeing that it was no good trying not to think about him. He was haunting her mind, and frankly, her body too. She just went back to bed, and tried her best to drift off to sleep.

The next day, Jane spent most of her time writing out the first draft of her article. The more she looked over the answers, the more she realized just how smart he was. There was definitely a reason why he ran the company. She clicked her pen, deep in thought, when her eyes suddenly wandered down to the clock on her table.

It was 8:00 PM already, just a half hour from closing! She jumped up, quickly throwing a jacket over her jeans and t-shirt, and flew out the door.

She tried to get another taxi, which took longer than before, but she still managed to get one in a reasonable amount of time.

She arrived at the building again, the sky beginning to darken as night set in. She hastened in, going straight to the elevator and pressing button 27.

When she got up, she was disappointed to see that Marina was the only one there. "Hi, it's me again," Jane said, looking down at her, "Uh, I forgot my-" "Phone," a voice finished for her, and she looked over to her left to see Loki coming out of his office. "Yes, we have it for you."

Jane felt her stomach flop as she watched him come over, and Marina handed her her cell. Loki spent a few seconds looking at Jane. "That will be all, Marina, you can go home," Loki said, not tearing his eyes away from Jane.

The secretary briskly left, and Loki narrowed his eyes. "I'll give you a ride home. Nobody should be out walking this late." Jane opened her mouth. "Oh, no, I'll hail a taxi-" "I'll have Heimdall, my driver, bring us home."

Jane didn't protest this time, partly at his insistent tone, and partly at how he had phrased his response. Bring _us _home.

They went downstairs, and there was a black limo waiting. "Heimdall, we are taking Miss Foster home." "Of course, sir," the driver said, and Jane smiled, getting into the comfortably furnished car.

The car made a steady hum, and as they drove down the street, Jane watched the city lights out her window. When they arrived at her apartment, she was about to get out, and felt Loki's hand rest on her arm. "It was pleasant to see you again, Miss Foster," he said, and Jane smiled, getting out and thanking him once more for the ride home.

She walked in, scrolling through her phone to check and see if she missed any calls or important emails. She was about to call Darcy to tell her about seeing him again, but as she flicked through her contacts, her thumb came to rest on a new number programmed in- Loki Laufeyson.

Her breath became rapid, and she went in to the contact, where there was an accompanying note.

_"Hello Miss Foster- So you've found me out. Join me for lunch tomorrow at the Seaside Cafe, 1:00 PM. Don't be late now, darling- I've got your number." _

Jane smiled ecstatically, and then stopped to wonder: what did he see in her? I mean, she was just some journalist, who was shy, and meek, and a little bit quirky. I mean, yeah, she was passionate about what she did... but he seemed to be oddly interested in her, and Jane didn't know exactly why.

The next day, Jane decided to take a walk down to the cafe, since the sun was shining and the breeze off the ocean was drifting nicely. She dialled Darcy, and when her friend answered, she squealed into the phone. "DARC! I'm meeting him at a cafe for lunch!" "What? No fucking way!" "I know, I couldn't believe it either! What could he possibly see in me?"

"That's not what I mean. Any man would be nuts not to be attracted to you. Hell, I'd go lesbian for someone like you if you were desperate enough." Jane laughed. "Thanks, Darc. You never fail to make my day," she said sarcastically. Darcy smirked on the other line. "No probs, Jane. But in all seriousness, you totally have to tell me what the date was like tonight." "I will." They hung up, and Jane took a deep breath before entering the restaurant.

She scanned the place, and finally saw Loki at the back at a secluded table.

"Hi," she said, fiddling with her bracelet, and Loki motioned for her to sit down. "Hello, Jane. I'm so glad you could make it." Jane sat down, and they both ordered. Jane got a cappuccino, Loki getting his coffee black, dark roast.

"I rather enjoyed our little questioning session the other day," Loki said, taking a sip from his mug. Jane blushed. "It was very informative. My article turned out very well." Loki nodded, and licked his lips inconspicuously.

Jane swirled the foam in her coffee, and Loki lifted her jaw up. "I like to see your face," he mumbled, "It gives me some idea of what you might be thinking." She looked back at him, and bit her lip. "Tell me about you," she said, "Like... about _you_, you. You must have some kind of personal life. I mean, doesn't everybody?" Loki looked away, clenching his jaw. "I..." he didn't really finish, and the waiter came to ask if we wanted anything else. Jane inspected his features, to try and tell what he was feeling, but Loki's stone expression was unreadable. She decided not to press him any further.

They kept talking, and soon, Jane was telling Loki everything about her. Where she was from, where she went to university.

"I was brought up by an astrophysicist, and he looked after me like a dad. I've lived in New York for my whole life, and have always wanted to be a journalist. When I got a job at the times, I was so excited, and now, I guess, I have the life that I've always wanted." She looked down, thinking of one more thing that would complete it...

Loki regarded her thoughtfully. "Except for one thing."

Jane looked up, surprised at just how good he was at reading people, and she laughed nervously. He grazed his fingers over her hand. "It's alright- you don't need to be bashful about it," he said in his dark, low voice. "Everyone needs someone once in a while." He leaned close when he said this, and Jane shuddered. "Or possibly... all the time."

Jane suddenly looked outside. "Hm. Dark already." Loki looked out as well. "Yes... Care for another ride home, Miss Foster?" Jane finished off her cappuccino. "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that again..." "I've made it quite clear that it's really no trouble." Jane smiled at him. "That'd be great, then."

Heimdall once again pulled up by the restaurant, and Jane was helped into the, feeling the smooth leather seats beneath her legs. They rode in silence for a while, and Jane suddenly turned to Loki. "Don't bring me home."

Loki looked at her, eyes unblinking. If Jane wasn't mistaken, she thought he looked hesitant.

He finally nodded curtly. "Heimdall- on second thought, we'll go straight to my flat." The driver nodded again, and they changed direction going straight to the heart of the city. He raised the dividing window to leave them in privacy.

Jane watched the night life whiz by as they drove on, feeling exhilarated at what she had chosen to do. She suddenly felt a cool hand on her knee, and looked down to find Loki rubbing her leg, going higher and higher. Jane turned to him, and leaned over. Loki closed his eyes, and brought his hands to the back of her head as they kissed.

It was a deep kiss- Loki roughly thrust his tongue into her mouth, and Jane accepted it, kissing back with renewed lust. Loki hoisted her up, bringing her to sit on his lap. She straddled him, and he let out a shaky breath, tangling his fingers in her hair. After the kiss, he finally opened his blue eyes, and they looked hungry.

They arrived at a tall building, and Loki took her hand as they stepped out of the car together. They went up to his floor, and Jane marvelled at just how big the living room was, expensive decor arranged nicely. "Wow," she muttered, and turned to find Loki looking uneasy.

"Miss Foster..." he looked at her closely, inspecting every detail of her lips. "You..." he sighed, looking away. "You should steer clear of me." Jane frowned. "What?" "I'm not the man for you." Jane held her frown, going up to where he had his back turned. "What- what do you mean? We just went on a date!" She sighed. "God, I always ruin everything. I should have known I-"

Loki cut her off. "That is not why, believe me." He turned back. "My tastes are very... singular." Jane shrugged, searching her mind for what he might mean. "Well, that's not so bad, I mean-" Loki stared her down. "No- you don't understand." He brought a hand up to her cheek, and started to trace patterns along her jaw with his thumb. She slowly started to get what he was talking about.

She looked up at him nervously, and breathed three words, voice just above a whisper.

"Enlighten me then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**_** explicit **_**smut in this chapter!**

Loki searched her eyes, then came to the conclusion that Jane was determined- and unmovable.

He led her down the hall, and there was a room at the end of it. He nodded to it, and they walked toward it. and when they finally came to it, they unlocked it. It opened to reveal a dark room, and when Loki flipped on the light, Jane felt her heart stop.

It was full of... so many things. Jane walked around, and found whips hanging, handcuffs, shackles, vibrators, and even wrist ties. She turned back to him, and he stood there, looking at her as if waiting for an answer as to if she still wanted to stay.

Jane looked shakily back and forth, her heart beating like wild. She then walked forward, took his hands, and brought her lips to his in another kiss, this one a little rougher than before. Jane was sure of what she wanted to do. After a moment, Loki broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow, but his look of hunger and lust did not diminish.

He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold, and shut the door again. They went into another room, where there was a plush bed, green and black satin sheets on them.

He looked at her, and took off his tie, wrapping it around his hand. "Miss Foster, you should know... I don't do... romance." With that, he laid her down, and fastened the cuffs around her wrists, chaining her to the bedposts.

He then put the blindfold around her eyes, and tossed his tie down. Jane shuddered in anticipation, hearing the bed creak where Loki put his weight down. The excitement of not being able to see combined with the struggle against her restrains awakened a pool of arousal in her lower belly. He grazed his hand against the hem of her shirt, then popped the buttons, one by one as he gingerly removed her clothing.

"Loki..." she whispered, and she heard a light thump on the floor next to her, where he must have dropped his shirt. Next, she heard the zip of his pants, and she squirmed, dying to see what he looked like.

"Please," she murmured, and Loki chuckled darkly, the low hum of the sound sending her reeling. Jane felt him move a little higher over the bed, and her body suddenly jerked as a shock of cold went through her. "Wha-" she mumbled in disorientation, and she felt the ice cold move up her belly to the middle of her chest, leaving a wet trail.

"What do you think this is?" Loki asked, sensually dragging the shrinking thing up her body between his lips. Jane's insides clenched, the cold of the ice adding to the heat. "I-Ice cube?" "Very good." Jane whimpered."I need you, Loki..." she whispered, and she tried to struggle against her holds. Loki leaned forward, and was so close to her face that she could smell his cold peppermint breath.

"Not yet. You haven't been thoroughly teased." He rested his hands on Jane's hips, and she felt his fingers clutch them. His grip tightened, until it was almost painful. Jane winced, and Loki kissed her stomach. "We're going to need a safe word darling..." he mumbled against her skin. Jane exhaled in pleasure as Loki trailed his fingers along the inside of her upper thigh, almost touching her heat. "How about... mischief?" Jane asked breathlessly, and Loki grinned. "Perfect."

He brought his lips down over her naval, then lower, until he was grazing her hipbone with those soft, thin lips. "Oh god..." Jane whispered, pressing her head back into the pillow.

Loki planted a kiss for every inch he moved down, then she felt him grab the material of her panties, which were the only things left to conceal her.

In a swift rip, Loki tore them off, and Jane gasped. "I'll replace those- no need to worry," he whispered, and Jane suddenly felt very self conscious about her state in front of Loki. He seemed to sense this.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, and Jane bit her lip. "Do you?" Loki repeated, and Jane nodded slowly, relaxing her body ever so slightly. "Good. Now let go." Jane let herself go limp, putting complete trust in him. "That's it... give yourself to me... my god, you're stunning," he mumbled, ghosting his lips over her sex.

Jane's mouth opened, and she let out a tiny sound. "You're so wet, Miss Foster... have I done something to get you this worked up?" he asked, and Jane moaned by way of reply. "I'm going to fuck you, Jane," he whispered, gripping her shoulders as he touched his forehead to hers farther up on the bed. "I'm going to ravage your body until you're sweating and shaking and screaming. I intend to keep this promise."

Jane sighed, and jerked at her cuffs, making a metallic clinking noise. The harsh, cold metal dug into her skin, and Loki chuckled. "Eager..." Without warning, he suddenly latched her lips onto the source of her want, and started to suck roughly over her sweet spot. "Holy shit..." she breathed, and Loki's tongue darted out, curving into her and making her writhe.

She wanted desperately to bury her hands in those long, black strands, to witness his pale skin, the lean, strong muscles in his shoulder blades and back clenching as he works to get her to her climax. She wanted to do a lot of things right now that she couldn't. "L-Loki..." she whispered, and he clutched her hips, leaving deep red imprints in her burning skin from the relentless impact.

"Say my name," he muttered, dragging his tongue over her. "Loki!" "Say my name," he growled, a little louder. "Ah! Loki..." "Say my NAME!" he all but shouted, the masculinity in his dominant voice making her moan, "Loki!" "SAY MY NAME!" he yelled, and she threw her head back. "LOKI! AH!" She felt the effects of her orgasm tighten in her stomach, and he suddenly stopped, making Jane fall flat on her back again.

"Huh?" she muttered, and Loki panted as he moved himself to her entrance. He thrust into her, and Jane cried out, the size of him stretching her mercilessly. Judging by the shocking vibrations of pleasure going through her at present, she could imagine he was quite thick indeed, and she contracted around him.

"Ah! I need you," she cried, and Loki growled. "You are not to come until I give you permission to, am I clear?" "But I-" "AM I CLEAR?!" he shouted, and just his tone alone made Jane incredibly fearful. But the fear that he put into her with his controlling air was delicious to Jane, and she loved it.

"Yes," she whispered in ecstasy, and she could almost imagine his hungry smile, pleased at her submission. He kept thrusting, filling her to the hilt with his incredibly hard, long manhood.

"I need it!" Jane shouted, and Loki groaned as he rutted into her, desperate to achieve his release. Loki's sweaty hands clung to her, and beads of wet drops cascaded down her chest as heat raged between them.

"Loki, I... oh god, I'm going to come! Please... please let me..." Loki hummed against her collarbone. "You may let go now, sweetling." She cried out, and came hard, endless pleasure coursing through her. Loki came a second later, cursing and groaning as he finished.

Jane's head spun in dizzying circles, unable to adjust to her surroundings as her blindfold still showed pitch black. Her wrists fell limp in her restraints, and the only sound that filled her ears was their conjoined breathing, heavy and burdened.

After a considerable amount of time for decompression, Loki finally undid her handcuffs, and she rubbed her sore wrists. As she took off the blindfold, she had to squint as her eyes slowly adjusted to the blur that was Loki's huge bedroom, floor to ceiling windows showing rain cascading down over the glass.

She looked to Loki, who looked painfully sexy, with his dark, glowering eyes half lidded and the grooved muscles of his torso and abdomen covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His hair was slightly mussed, chest heaving up and down in the darkness. She regarded her wrists, which had bruises on them already from the restraints. Funny- she was only beginning to feel the pain of the imprints now.

"That was the best night of my life," Jane said, giggling timidly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Loki looked at her in amusement. "Oh, love- that was only the beginning. If you're going to stay with me, we've yet to explore a world of pain and pleasure. We've only just begun," he said darkly, and Jane chewed on her lip again, curving them up in a smile.

Loki reached forward, softly brushing his finger over her cheek. "Don't bite your lip... I'll be forced to fuck you all over again." Jane laughed. As much as she would love that, she felt her body couldn't withstand much more right now. Loki stared into her eyes for a second, and Jane crawled under the covers, sighing happily as she waited for him to join her. But he didn't.

Jane frowned as she watched him leave the room, pulling on his jeans while leaving his chest bare. She already felt empty without his prescense around her. She left the plush of the bed and the lingering scent of that musky cologne to follow after him, wrapping a sheet around her naked body. Her legs shook, and she had to take it slow as she grimaced, but she went out.

"What is it?" she asked, and he sat down by a grand piano, dragging his fingers over a few keys to create haunting notes resounding through the vast living room. "Like I said, Miss Foster... I don't do romance."

Jane lifted her eyebrows, and sat down next to him, twirling a lock of his hair as he concentrated on the music. "Lying together, in a romantic embrace... I don't do that. I don't '_make love_.' If the other interprets it as so, then that is solely their preference tainting what my realistic reciprocation is."

She looked at him thoughtfully, his words stinging her. He turned. "But I feel a strong attraction to you, Jane...never make any mistake of that. If you agree to be mine- you will be _mine_, and mine alone. I am a competitive person by nature- that is why I am head of my company. I know I'm the highest, and don't have to answer to anyone. I know you may think me selfish for saying this, but- I want you all to myself. No other man can take you from me."

Jane nodded, moving closer to him. Though it was possible she should have been uneasy about his dominating personality, his words brought warm reassurance to her, that she could feel safe with him. She didn't want it any other way.

She looked down. "Earlier- god, it seems so hard to believe our first date was only today-" When she mentioned the words 'first _date'_, he tensed, and Jane continued, noting that he must never have gotten so close to someone before. "-But you never answered my question earlier. I told you everything about me. You know my whole life. But I don't know anything about you."

Loki's hand paused on the piano, and he looked down at her. "I had a rough start in life. That's all you need to know." His honey-coated voice sounded just as cold as it did when she had asked earlier. Jane felt frustrated that he wouldn't let her in, but she forgave him.

Loki got up, and swept Jane off her feet, and carried her back to bed, where he tucked the sheets over her. Wordlessly, he planted a kiss on her lips, and she closed her eyes, settling in. But still, she could not feel his presence join her in the big bed.

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes fluttered open in the morning light, and found that the room was empty. She went out to the living room, also finding that quiet. She rubbed her wrists, and sighed as she went back to the room to change, maybe get a shower.<p>

She went into the bathroom, and her eyes opened more as she found a collection of sweet smelling, rose scented body products, left obviously by Loki. There was a note.

"_Good morning. I hope you had a pleasant sleep. I have a meeting today, but afterward- I have lunch reservations for two. I'll text you the address."_

_-Loki_

Jane smiled, and hugged the small piece of paper to her chest. She got into the shower, and relaxed under the hot spray, planning her day out. She would go home, call Darcy, then pick out the best casual dress she had for the lunch. It would be perfect.


End file.
